Legend of Zelda: Son of the Fairy King
by BellaRaeLedost
Summary: The history of Hyrule has always been convoluted, but also always connected. What is true, and what is fiction? What is Legend, and what is fact? Drawing on theories, playing through games, and other sources; journey to a new adventure in Hyrule that's built on the ruins of a partially remembered history.
1. Prologue

Legend of Zelda:

Son of the Fairy King:

The Prologue:

 _Centuries ago, before corruption of the Blade of Evil's Bane and the "3-front War," a lone salesmen in the dusty cellar of his new workshop hummed the "Nocturne of shadow." With a gently stoke of his brush, he seemed to be restoring an ancient relic._

"The evil has long left this accursed thing," he said with a smirk, "but its value has not."

He hymned and hawed, washing his brush off with delicate care. Mustn't let the wrong colours bleed together, now. Restoring an artifact as old as this required a precision, especially with its both vague and mysterious history. Each colour, each line had to be exact, as if he was drawing a glyph to summon the power of the "Sacred Relic" itself. Carefully dabbing his brush on the inside of the vile of red ink, to rid the bristles of access paint, he gently drags the colour along the Mask. Like the caress of a lover, like a man wanting to pay tribute to a master.

"My people, with their gifts, have done a great and many terrible thing to protect this land. In its many incarnations," he mused to the Mask, as if the demon still resided in it. "But, playing nurse-maid to the royal family does not erase history. It does not change the price of a transaction."

He lifted the mask with a tool of glass and metal attached to his eye so he could inspect each crack and sign of aging of the Mask. Papers scattered around his make shift workspace, detailing connections to times lost, magic's and sciences of other realms, legends and stories of other masks he collected, and stories of the Great Hero, the Goddess incarnate, and the Demon King. With all of whom he, if the stories were to be believe, have had dealings. Each of them, playing a piece in the complex story of the Mask, and other histories forgot. Histories that the simple occupation of restoring masks became an obsession for a twisted little man, gnarled by a past he demands to remember, even if it means traversing time.

Each mask, each piece of evidence, tormented him. Teased him. As if insulting him by giving him only a taste of knowledge, a trait he would assume after years of his obsession. There was a story here. There was something more to these tales than legends. They were connected, and he had proof! They connections lead him to re connect himself with a culture he was long removed from, and that culture was always connected to magic, death, and the kingdom. Connected to worlds of light and dark; times of past, present and future; the three in which the conflict _always_ stars. _Always,_ in some form or another. Connection to the reign of peace or destruction along the lands. A connection even to the Goddesses themselves.

He had to know. He had to know what happened to them. Temples robbed, lies told, intentions hidden, covers and alibies flawless. Yet even having the Mask _back_ did not help him. Yes, purifying this ancient totem meant it was less likely to _kill_ him when he studied it, but when the creature was trapped. That hostage was the key to everything, the answers he had hoped to seek. Though, playing that game would not be wise. The creature _left,_ it was not _dead._ Or, rather, it had not stopped existing entirely, if it was indeed dead before. It was _out there._

"If only I knew where the thing had gone," he hissed, as he stared into the burning eyes of the mask, "if only I knew who you were, and how you were connected to me. Connected to the Hero!"

 _"_ _If only I knew what your part was to play in Hyrule's Story… now that you are no longer imprisoned in Termina."_


	2. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda:

Son of the Fairy King:

The first chapter:

 _Hyrule's vitality ebbed and flowed like the rays of light and magic, and seems to be in an era of prosperity at the moment. Once again, the castle town dances to music and festivals; the Monarchy is a solidified, ruling, political body; and the army prepped for battle in the case of monsters and bandits. Speaking of the Hyrulian Forces, one such knight wakes in his room, ready for daily military training and routines. One known to his peers as Link._

' The shy, young, not-so-talkative teen was seen as an odd choice for Her Majesties royal army. No one has heard him say a word, barely a sound outside of some vocalizations during sparring and training exercises. His shy character seemed to stem from a lack of confidence in himself, seeming to always bumble and break things. His friends would joke about his resemblance to the Hero of Legend, because being such a brave and courageous figure seemed so out of character.

No one could doubt his proficiency in the training exercises, though. He'd pick up a weapon, and know how to use it almost _instantly._ Mastery of techniques almost right after being taught them. Skilled in a diverse and wide arrange of weapon and tactical options. It wasn't that he did not make mistakes, or didn't bumble here and there through a training course a year or two back. It was just, while he was focused on helping others, or facing danger, the nativity he portrayed vanished into a stern focus on the task at hand. He always was ready to face his duties in combat with honor. He was hardened warrior inside a young man, who was only a boy what seems a short time ago.

That did not stop him from his compassion, and willingness to help. He'd always do tasks that people could seemingly do themselves, even if they were out of the way for him. His bounds to those he trusted were considered very important to him. Whether it was the friends who tried; to help him come out of his shell in the mess hall, or spending time with Her Majesty, Princess Zelda, the acting ruler herself; he was always willing to be there for and help them. His great compassion extended to his horse, too. Though he was a masterful and respectful rider of any stead, he and his Epona were like a gift forged from the Goddess herself. They worked in unison like no one could have believed.

So, the boy, though shy, had every right to be one of the Army's Knights. It wouldn't be long before he got promoted to a captain in "Her Majesties Royal Forces." If, he could show Zelda and Impa that he could blend his compassion and his courage into the confidence to lead a battalion. No such luck, yet. Though, maybe today's rounds of prepping and training would be the day he finally could.

The boy lazily woke to the crow of a cuckoo and the light that poured through his window. He laid on the soft mattress of his wooden bed, his covers disheveled from him, as the other solders banged on his door. This was before they barged in and basically dragging him off to the armory to get ready for the big assembly in the training grounds of the barracks. Supposedly there were bandits that were coming for the castle and its town, and Zelda wanted to give the address herself. Something about these Bandits must have made them a _very_ serious threat to warrant such a meeting, but one doesn't want to keep her Majesty waiting! So it was off to the courtyard to see what the fuss was about.

The army stands ready for the address in the training grounds, as Zelda preps herself to deliver the speech with Impa at her side.

"Dedicated knights, dear protectors of Hyrule. You know that I would not call you here for a matter that needed any less but the upmost vigilance," her words floated with elegance and weight, as only someone who was both a gentle and strong leader could articulate.

"Normally, Bandits are not the greatest threat to our land. But I think it wise to be honest with you, to make sure you are prepared. These bandits _are not_ with the Gerudo, or any other known or affiliated group of known thieves. They do have many defectors of the kingdom, and… monsters, in their ranks."

Murmurs and whispers can be heard among the crowd, as to why _monsters_ would be siding with _bandits._ One solider can be heard mouthing under their breath "but monsters _eat_ bandits!"

"Yes, it is surprising I know. But we have reports that this, _new_ group ransack and steal from villages, ports, and caravans. They are not hiding. They are headed straight here, and though their numbers are significantly smaller than ours, they are not too arrogant to try their might against our own."

Again, the normally posed soldiers are confused, except for Link. He is bent over, drawing flowers and monsters in the sand, head in the clouds as he completely misses Zelda's big speech. The _other_ soldiers are voicing concerns and confusion, as to why a _group of bandits_ would come and try to piss of _the army._ In _Broad daylight,_ and announcing their attack. "Who does this bandit think he is, some kind of Warlord," a solider can be heard inquiring. "He must think he's the Demon king of legend," another remarks with a chuckle.

Zelda continues again. "Outside of the fact they are running with monsters (and Magic, Zelda quickly adds under her breath) we are worried in part, because who is leading them." If there were any soldiers who were either not paying attention or whispering, they were silent now. Except for link who was still doing his own thing.

"Their leader looks like a Gerudo, man. Though none of the _other_ Gerudo seem to be with him, but the designs of his armor, the colour of his hair and skin, none of these are mistakable—"

Links eyes flash wide open, as visions and snippets of memory like thoughts burst into his mind. Fiery red hair, dark skin, a thief, flashes of magics and clashing blades, unholy demons that shared aspects of his form, a platform with water on all sides and a man in a robe with twin blades, a man bursting from the ruble of a ruined Hyrule Castle turning into a monster, a legendary sword fighter standing in the field locking link in one on one combat. All these visions flashed at once before he looked up to hear Zelda finished.

"- we don't want to cause panic. We have _all_ heard the legends of what a man that has been born to the Gerudo means. But, if this was the one we feared, he could have _easily_ teleported her and decimated a good chunk of our forces—"

Zelda looks on to the crowd of horrified faces and indifferent faces. The horrified ones are ones who believe the legend, the ones who are not either haven't heard the legend or think it is just stories. And think Zelda is being a silly little girl rather than a true leader if the assembly is over a story. Either way:

"Good Job, Zelda. You _totally_ didn't destroy their morale," she guilts herself.

"- And it's been _eons_ since any Gerudo records recorded a Male birth, so I think the legend is more likely to stem from just rare births than - "

"Enough, Zelda," A husky voice calls from behind her. "He's a Bandit, no matter the monsters, no matter the Magic. Lead your forces and protect the people."

All of the soldier's expressions changed after Impa's comment. They all had their ears to listen to Zelda. Link went back to drawing, though.

"Right," Zelda beams as she faces the crowd with new confidence and grace, "It matters not what who this man is, or who he _thinks_ he is. Hyrule, and all of its races are _our_ people. If he comes knocks on our door, we will _knock him back."_

Zelda's new found courage and raised fist had ever solider (except a doodling link) Scream and cheer her name. She gestured to quiet down the crowd, with a huge grin on her face. "Papa would be proud," she mused to herself.

"Now now, my friends. I am glad your Vigor is restored. But, as the acting leader of this Kingdom, let me make my promise to you now. I, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule will _lead_ the charge against this foe, as our dear Impa leads our reconnaissance unit."

Cheers erupted again as Zelda said she would lead the fight, but quieted down again to let her finish.

"It would be dangerous for me to go alone, even with your support. So I have my Father's most trust general with me, the Hero of Hyrule!"

The crowd cheered, outside of one of Link's friends. She didn't _really_ think Link was the Hero, but with the resemblance, it had never occurred to her it could be someone else. She looked down at link, only to see he was drawing. She smacked him behind the head and pointed to the man who emerged from the hall of the castle that lead to the training yard. That's when they the thing that made link's other friends stop cheering too, and link and all his friend's jaws nearly hit the floor.

The man who walked towards Zelda, _was_ link! Or might as well have been! He had slightly less broad shoulders than link, was a little taller, had Dark chocolate colour hair and eyes, and glasses. That did not stop the resemblance from being very uncanny. Link was so shocked that he could not help but stare at the man, which caused the man to look back at him. Their eyes locked as he walked to a clapping Zelda, in the midst of the roaring cheers.

"You," The man sneered at link.

Link's flashes came back with a furious intensity, of monsters and opponents he never remembers seeing, but that doesn't stop him from putting a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw. Zelda observes the man stopped, which, was confusing. Then she clues in the _glare_ the man is giving link, and that was even more confusing. But what made Zelda start to blurt out in that instant was the man's eyes flashed orange for a second before his Irises turned Red, and a Purple energy started to swirl around the hand of the man's that was closet to Zelda. It looked like the man was mouthing "you aren't supposed to be here."

"LINK LOOK OUT—"

The man raised his hand and a purple ball of mist and energy flew from that hand and collided Zelda! The way that Zelda stood when she yelled to link made it possible for her to smack into Impa when she got hit, and so _both_ of them ended being knocked back. Both of them were crumpled over, after being hit from over feet away, barely able to flutter their eyes as Link drew his sword and shield, ready for retaliation.

The man just drew _his_ sword, an ancient sword with the Sacred Relic Depicted on either side of the hand guard. Link and the others looked on in horror. That was _the_ sword of evils bane! The master sword! They recognized his shield too, the great Hylian shield! Regardless if it was the original one or not, it had all the markings that _proved_ it was or modeled after the great shield of Hyrulian pride. This man, even with his Irises turning red, was wearing a Hyrulian solider uniform! The blue uniform was _another_ unquestionably recognizable symbol of loyalty or heroics in Hyrule. How could a man dressed and armed as this _dare_ to hurt the princess?

The man raised his sword to the sky, and black clouds appeared and vanished as fast as the lightening that accompanied them. The instant flash seemed to strike the sword, only because the sword was now glowing with a white light and there wasn't any other explanation as to what made it so. But that difference paled in comparison to the fact _someone who was not there before the lightening's flash mysteriously appeared_ _after it._

The figure was blue and purple, and it was hard to tell where the clothes ended and the person began. Long sleeves that looked unaccompanied by arms, and a blue face that was like glass or steel. But even so, it was not hard that this figure that appeared right before the man recognized Link.

"Link!? I don't understand, I was supposed to be asleep? Mast—I mean my friend, we have formed our bond, you are the Hero of this sw—"

She arches out in shock and pain, and freezes in an awkward pose, her face turned toward the sky. Her colours of blue and purple changed into black and white, like the man's clothes were doing, and a single tear slide down her glossy complexion as black and white diamond shapes started to cover her. Link watched with tears in his eyes as flashes of this person, and other memories of other adventures he never had, washed over him. She tried to move her arm and hand to reach out to link, but she slowly dissolved, seeming to enter the sword.

As she disappeared, the Triforce symbol on either side of the Man's sword slowly started to turn, creeping, inching to the point it would be eventually upside down. The sword turned black, and the blade's shape turned into something of larger, almost demonic nature. The Shield also had its Triforce symbol invert, as the blue back drop of the shield turned black and the red loft wing on it changed to that of an owl. The man was now in black and white armor, without a helm. Flashes of orange in the whites of his eyes, as they would bulge to enormity, compared to their regular size) periodically. This being was something else, something sinister, as red and black auras twisted around him. Dark Magics. A specific brand of calamity.

Link _had_ to spring into action, and lunges out the foe! But he was stopped by a black figure that had appeared in front of the Man, a figure that looked like a shadowy depiction of the Hero of Legend. Multiple other beings such as this appeared from the shadows and started attacking the soldiers. The Man waved his hand, his sword sheathed, and the shadow that blocked Link's attack dissipated. The skies where red and black as the man waved his hand again. With that, He, link, and Zelda disappeared.

Link and his opponent are now on one of the rooves of the many castle towers. As the villain approaches link, a low rumbling sound can be heard. The tower sees a major fissure, one that lowers the end of the flat roof, the end that link is closest too. The disturbance gives the Villain a slightly higher elevation than the young solider. The tremors rock Link to the point he falls back, sitting as the being comes closer to approach him. The man stops, his sword and shield put away, still several feet away, and glares at the young link.

"HoW mAny TiMEs HAve YOu waLKeD iNTo mY HoMe?!" The perpetrator groaned and growled, as if the man was now something inhuman. Or maybe it always was. It switched between shaky and stiff movements of a puppet, the elegant poise of the stride and poses of a trained swordsmen, the bounce of hyperactive child, and the suaveness of a cocky kid as he levitated in the air as if he was laying on a sofa as it he spoke.

"How many times have you walked in and out of the world without a Triforce?"

"How many times before did you traverse that world as if it was your _playground_ before that dumb Skullkid stole my prison from the Mask Sales man?"

"I WAS THE ONE WHO PROTECTED THAT PLANE OF EXISTENCE from the demon king when you _foooools_ trapped him there!"

"Do you think you saved anyone? You let me go, I never died, I _left._ You _freed_ me from my prison."

"It doesn't matter how many times lines you walk, how much history changes. You will hurt for what you did to me in your past life."

"This is YOUR Fault."

"ZELDA! ZELDA, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"HYLIA! HYLIA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Nothing can save you from twilight."

These were the voices Link was hearing all at once as the man appeared back where he was and started waking closer and closer to Link. Big orange eyes with green Irises Phased in and out of the red and black backdrop that surrounded them, along with orange outlines of Diamond shapes, blue and orange glyphs, purple and black miasma, growls and hums, the cackling, cries, and screams of a grown man and child. Link winced in pain as the insanity veiled him, as the man bent down and titled his head so he could look link in the eyes.

"You're a fool," the man chuckled, "you thought you beat him. All that time ago." He just hid in thiiiiiiiiiiiis, "the man slithered his words out while he drew his sword and held it right up to Links face, horizontal and flat, so it would be like the man was cutting Links face.

"You don't get it, do you? This way you could never beat him. You could never leeeeeeeeeave him. He was always connected to you, 'cause he just hid in the one thing you and Hylia could use to fight him. The LOrD of DeMOnS. But, you know what you didn't factor in the most during all of this," he breathed his inquiry onto Link like the thick fog of smoke from a burning castle.

"HE LEFT ME," he spit into links face while screaming. "With this? With his being in your sword? What did he need for ME? No. I was left to die. I was able to revert back and go on the Lamb, but I was weak. It didn't take long for the Shika to find me and curse me, seal me in my prison…" He sobbed. "The man who found me thought he could hide, lie behind being a sales man. But when you're marked by the 'All-seeing-eye,' there is no escape. The man who found me, before my prison was stolen, hid behind the mask of salesman. But I knew. I knew what the _fool_ was," realized his pain had made me go on.

"You, you made me alone. You isolated me. You and the Shika and the other Triforce users. Including that bandit, what's his name? I will kill you ALL. YOU, the slowest. I'll torture you. Because the home I made in Termina? The land without a Triforce? The home I made cause of the skull kid and his gullible, childlike mind? In one of your many deaths, you had to waltz in my home. You couldn't let me _be._ And just like fighting my master? It will be your demise, your undoing. Because no matter what wilds you traverse, what ocarinas you play, what time or world you go to, what four swords, minish cap, hourglass, or rail way tracks… whatever happens to this Goddess forsaken world, your blood is MiNe."

He disappeared and Impa's image falling towards Link replaced it. It turns out she was real, just missed falling on link, and jumped into another attack against the Villain. Shrunken flew alongside arrows, darts, and bolts of magic to hit her foe. He evaded them, but that was all a distraction so he would be off guard for when she drew her mighty claymore down upon him. Zelda was to learn every style of Hyrulian combat art for her protection, and Impa was to teach it to her for good reason.

That made his evade and deflect of tactic even more humiliating. He appeared and reappeared all over the place, it was like he was a mirage. Noting could touch him. It became harder when Link started slashing at him too, and Zelda's arrows. He used his magic to knock them both back, but that left him wide open for a devastating strike from Impa. He reacted before he thought, and was able to save himself with a quick magic shot to Impa's abdomen before she struck. It sent her flying so far she went over the edge. As she fell over, a quick puff of smoke appeared and she wasn't seen again.

Before the Villain had time to celebrate, He felt something hit his spine. He turned around, and Link sat there grimacing, holding a children's toy. A sling shot. How did he let that slip past him? But in the moment he turned over to look over his shoulder, he didn't realized he was posed at just the right angle. In the exact instant he turned around to see how link snagged him, his shoulder started _quaking_ with pain. He saw that an arrow went right through it to the other side, and turned to see Zelda, as exhausted as Link, with her bow still in hand.

He screeched with rage, fear, and pain unimaginable. His right eye started to turn orange, his Iris green, and it bulged from his face. Two Yellow spikes sprouted from his head on the same side, but those didn't go away even when his eye returned to something human-esk. In his rage he couldn't think and just reacted. He sent Link and Zelda far away with his magic and fell to the ground. Breathing to calm himself, and to help take out the arrow and heal his wound with magic.

He lost this fight. They were out there somewhere, possibly alive. Which means they could stage a counter attack.

"Sir!" A Hyrulian solider, shouted to him from the castle wall. He teleported over, to meet his new ally, a possessed Hyrulian warrior. One of many since his attack, those who were not killed by the Shadow were now possessed by them.

"What is it? I am not in the greatest mood."

"The bandits are still coming, their arrival should be in 2-3 days," the new stooge reported.

The new 'acting leader of Hyrule, was this villain. And now Link could not use their precious army to crush him. Lost a battle. Won the warrior. With a magic wave of his hand all the possessed Hyrule warriors, and the entire castle colours, switched from blue to purple.

"I will kill _all three_ Triforce users for what they did to me. I guess the Bandit is first, instead."

"Very good," replied the Solider, and his master disappeared into a puff of smoke.

They missed Impa, behind them, clinging to the castle wall with hooks, cloaked in shadow. She heard much in the conflict and its aftermath. This, thing… was the servant of an ancient evil. He hated the Shika for imprisoning him, which had an effect on his probably already demented psyche. He is going for the Shika and all three of those who possess a part of the Triforce. There is only one thing this could be, and had to find Zelda and Link, _fast._ With her spell, it shouldn't be hard. But brutal times for Hyrule were ahead. Being prepped is all they could do. She vanished in a puff of smoke.


End file.
